Their Forever
by vkookismyjam
Summary: People say that they are meant to be. A story about a love , a wedding and a forever , in which Neji is not the cold hearted asshole , and Tenten is just Tenten. A nejiTen fic. Multi-chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU fic. I was on a half a year long writers block(-_-) . And I know I've a tendency to leave my fics incomplete( :-( ) . But I promise I won't do it this time. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto , but the plot bunny is mine and mine only.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :- In which he proposes her.**

 _Late night phone calls._

 _Takeouts for dinner._

 _One and a half cup of coffee early in the morning._

 _This was how their love bloomed_

* * *

Tenten always knew that in some point of her life, she was bound to get she always knew that Neji would be the one who would propose to cold-hearted business tycoon aka Neji Hyuuga , CEO of the Hyuuga corps was inevitably going to propose to Tenten the not so popular, tomboyish - waitress.

It was not such a hard thing to guess... or _was it?_

This didn't actually sound like a match made in rather like something straight out of a cliche romantic who were close to them,always knew that they were just meant to love-story was rather common, they were best-friends since high went to different universities , in the same city.

Slowly there friendship turned to proposed to her one fine afternoon when he literally broke into her cafe dragged her out while she was serving a in a furious customer who had an entire cup of black tea spilled on his lap and a very angry manager who vowed that she would fire her , and had deducted a huge portion of her salary for _her boyfriend's_ abominable act . Tenten had nearly thrown a hissy fit but Neji had silenced her with a kiss and a huge diamond ring.

Like who on the planet would be in their right sense of mind would keep blabbering , when a huge intrinsically carved diamond ring was thrust right into their faces. There would be a lot woman who would on the top of the moon , screaming there lungs out if _the_ Neji Hyuuga would propose to would cry a yes and smother him with Tenten was not most woman.

She had a reputation to keep after -

She _rejected_ him.

You should've seen Neji's face, he had never appeared more when he reappeared at her apartment door that night , his tie hanging lose , his shirt untucked. His long hair falling out of place.

She had almost forgiven him.

" _Almost_ " being the keyword here.

It had taken him two whole weeks and a dozen phone-calls, and more than a dozen sorry letters, for her to get back to was quite reluctant to propose her this time, cause he could not bear another given a choice he would wait another month, or another year for that Tenten had other had barged into his office one rainy evening when almost all his employees had left and had _demanded_ a proposal , saying-

"Make it fast Hyuuga, I'm not getting any younger here."

And Neji did so, quite fast indeed as the haste he had tripped and hit his jaw on the corner of his the last ounce of pride left he said-

"Ten-' _wheeze_ '- Ten will ' _wheeze_ ' you ' _wheeze_ ' marry me."

"I'd more than love to Neji" she had smiled.

See.

 _Everything in her life was so predictable._

* * *

 _ **This is my first Neji X Tenten fic.I've always loved there chapter is quite short. The other chappies in line are way longer.  
**_

 _ **To people who have been wondering about the one a half cup of coffee that I wrote about , I'll come to that in the later chapters.**_

 _Questions_ _ **about anything and everything are welcome.**_ _Constructive criticism_ _ **is appreciated , flames are not.**_

 _ **So I kinda wish you like it too.**_

 _ **Please R & R**_

 _ **Reviews make me happy. Like literally Happy.**_

 _ **Ja ne**_


	2. Chapter 2 (part 1)

**So the second chapter is up , It took me an 4 hours to write this piece.I have no idea why -_- . Maybe it was because all of the Mackenzie Bourg songs I've listening to lately . That guy is gorgeous. *cue swooning.* Whatever, I hope you like it.**

 **Dedicated to the very first reviewer of the story** C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

 **I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto , but the plot bunny is mine and mine only.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 (Part 1): In which she says "I do"_**

Tenten sighed the umpteenth time as she looked at her reflection in the mirror , Hinata was doing her makeup while Sakura was busy fixing her hair and Ino was just being Ino, hollering on and on about how she had ordered six cartons full of white orchids and they had delivered her four cartons of white orchids and two cartons of pink ones instead saying that they were orchids after all and the colour didn't matter.

"Are you guys done yet?" came a voice, belonging to none other than Naruto as he came barging into the room.

"Naruto , where are your manners? You should always knock before you should come into a room. " Ino said rapping him on the head with her notepad.

"Yes.. Watch your manners you Idiot." Sakura shouted.

Naruto groaned in pain as he rubbed his head , "Will someone answer my question now?"

"Y-you go on now, N-Naruto-kun , Tenten will be ready any minute." Hinata smiled nervously at the blonde.

"You're the best Hinata-chan." he said giving her a light hug. "You and You should be like her , she doesn't go around hitting me , does she?" Naruto scowled pointing a finger at Ino and Sakura , and promptly leaving the room ignoring the dark look on the two's face.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

"You're done." Sakura announced , fixing the tiara in Tenten's hair.

"My.. my ..you look so gorgeous today." Ino gushed.

"Yeah."Tenten breathed looking at herself in the white dress had actually brought out her features , ' _the-hidden-curves_ '(As Sakura used to call them ). She liked how her hair was pulled into a bun and the tiara, a family heirloom was fixed into it. She always used to have her hair in two buns, it was weird to have them in one. She barely let her hair down , when she did it was only when Neji's prying fingers undid them in the middle of a heated make-out session.

 _Neji ..._

"Um.. Guys could I please get a second, I need to go to the washroom." she excused herself.

"Yes of course darling , we'll be downstairs." Ino smiled and Tenten walked out of the room and made a beeline to the bathroom in the farthest corner of the inside , she bolted the door and-

 _She freaked out._

She had totally lost her nerve, she bit into her clenched fist to keep from screaming .She was nervous to the insides were twisting in the most vile had the utmost desire to puke but it would not do the makeup had spend hours perfecting her tanned , not-at-all-taken-care-of she knew how , dangerous her sister in law could Tenten knew that she could do nothing about it.

 _It was_ _ **her**_ _wedding day after all._

She was so damn scared about beginning a new life , leaving her old one.A totally different one -

The one in which she would be not just Tenten , she would be Neji's wife Tenten.

She knew that being a Hyuuga wife , she would have all the new responsibilities , something she was totally not at all ready about.

She remembered the time back in high school when she was locked inside a closet in the janitor's room , it was all dark and at that she had wondered if this was the way she would die , and if ever her friends would find her skeleton in the Janitor's closet. She was so terrified that she had started to downright wail in despair. She hated dark and closed then Neji had come to her rescue and how she had screamed into his chest , almost rendering him apparently he had taken a long time.

However at the end of the day Neji was her Knight in - err a Konoha high uniform , who had saved the day.

But now there was no Neji , to rescue her.

Until that particular day , the closet incident was topping her list of most-scary incidents ever, but the analyzing the condition , she was under at that moment of wedding day had already surpassed the closet incident by a hundred points.

She was _terrified_.

Now the idea that of her marrying Neji Hyuuga , was something which now sounded so surreal to even her ears. She would soon be addressed as Tenten Hyuuga , it was just unbelievable.

Taking a few deep breaths , she got up , her knees wobbly , clutching the sink tightly she steadied herself . All of a sudden a thought popped in her her head.

 _She needed fresh air ._

However she could not go outside , as she would have to confront the girls , and then their would be millions of questions , something she was not ready to answer. "There are tons of things that you are _not ready_ for ,are you Tenten ?" Tenten thought wistfully as her eyes scanned the washroom and landed on a window on the corner of a wall, it had given it much thought she hoisted herself up on the tiled counterpart of the basin , dress and all .

She was always good at sports back at school and rock climbing was her favorite in a million years had she thought that all those activities would help her on her wedding-day.

She threw the shutters open and chucked her face out of the opening.

 _Ah.. Freedom._

The ground was a good 20 feet from where she window was big enough for her , maybe she could just leave everything behind , and just run felt as if she reliving a Nicholas Sparks book.

Maybe it was a sign.

 _Maybe she could escape afterall..._

* * *

 _ **This chapter has two parts , the second one will be updated in a next few days , if the freaking wifi doesn't give up on me :-p  
**_

 _Questions_ _ **about anything and everything are welcome.**_ _Constructive criticism_ _ **is appreciated , flames are not.**_

 _ **So I kinda wish you like it too.**_

 _ **Please R & R**_

 _ **Reviews make me happy. Like literally Happy.**_

 _ **Ja ne**_


	3. Chapter 2 (part 2)

**So the third chapter is up.I have improved my writing speed ,maybe all the sugar seemed to be working *mentally patting my own back*. Now to answer the question , Yuki ... Sweety** _ **patience is a virtue**_ **. Tenten will never , ever ditch Neji .If by any chance she does ,then it will only be because I'm turning my bitch mode on *Bwahahahaha* .**

 **So read on to find out.**

 **Dedicated to** Yukiko'Yuli **and** C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

 **love you guys . :D  
**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto , but the plot bunny is mine and mine only.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 (Part 2): In which she says "I do"_**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _The ground was a good 20 feet from where she window was big enough for her , maybe she could just leave everything behind , and just run felt as if she reliving a Nicholas Sparks book._

 _Maybe it was a sign._

 _Maybe she could escape afterall..._

* * *

"Stop Tenten, stop right there."she thought.

What the hell was she thinking..

She couldn't escape her _own wedding_.

"Foolish girl" she laughed as she closed her eyes and took huge deep needed to clean from , all those evil thoughts that had been clouding her all of a sudden a sound of harsh panting broke the silence of the eyes shot open and she peered down -

 _Lo and behold._

There he was , a black tux looking so freakishly delicious. With his hand resting on the wall panting like he had just run a marathon. She called out his name slowly first in the form of whispers.

"Neji.. Neji.. Look up."

He did not seem to hear her.

"Neji.. Look up... Look up" she said in a slightly louder voice.

Still no response.

Something inside her snapped. Maybe it was the pressure , maybe her nerves or something..

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD , NEJI FUCKING HYUUGA LOOK UP ALREADY" she screamed.

This was _enough_ to get the Hyuuga's attention.

"Tenten what are you doing there." he asked looking perplexed.

"Will you speak up, I can't hear you." she exclaimed gesturing wildly with her hands.

All of a sudden he flipped his phone open and dialled a number.

"Who are you calling ? Is it more important than me." she fumed, but as her phone rang and she saw Neji's number flash on the screen she sweat dropped.

Neji was a _genius._

"What're you doing here?" she questioned.

"I was strolling."

"Seriously , this is what you come up with? .. _Strolling ?_ " she deadpanned.

"Hn" he grunted "What're you doing up there anyway, playing Rapunzel?"

"I needed fresh air , unlike you someone has to stay honest in this relationship ." she snorted.

"Fine! I was running away. " he said , as his eyes met Tenten's.

Tenten knew that he was serious. "Don't you dare abandon me Hyuuga.. "she said her eyes narrowing. "However if you want to run away , lets do it together" she chuckled.

She saw Neji's face softening , and his lips twitched upwards.

"Yeah , it will be fun we'll run away to your favourite resort, What do you think?" he smirked.

"Sound's like a plan to me." she giggled her eyes still looking into his , lavender coloured continued staring at each other, "Neji , I'm scared." she finally admitted , her voice coming out in faint whispers.

"Yeah , me too." he sighed.

"You're not having double thoughts ,are you?" Tenten asked.

There was silence on the other end , Tenten peered down only to find his fiancé leaning with his head against the wall.

"Erm.. Kind of .. Maybe" he replied hesitatingly.

"I understand." she said softly. "We can always call off the wedding , you know."

"NO ! " he exclaimed.

"I love you Tenten , and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.I'm not calling off this wedding even if I have my legs and arms blown off." he said hastily.

Tenten giggled , he was so adorable when he was nervous.

"I'm scared shitless too, you know."she said her voice quivering "I'm afraid that if this relationship doesn't work out.. I won't know what to do."

"Trust me , it will work out, we'll make it work out." he said looking at her intently.

"Neji.."she smiled.

"Yeah.." he answered.

"I love you..."she said "Now get your shit together , and get going I don't want either of us to be late of our own wedding." she said almost shouting the last part.

Neji chuckled "I love you too.." and walked away taking one last look at his feisty wife-to-be , wondering how he had chanced upon such a beautifully quirky piece of work.

It was quite weird , how these two sometimes solved their doubts about the relationship that they shared .They seemed to solve everything on their own , they tended to answer their own that was needed , was a bit of push from either were young adults now, who were about to get married .They had doubts and uncertainties , but the love that these two shared , always overcame everything else.

"Tenten.. Where have you been ? We are running late." Sakura exclaimed , as soon as she made her appearance in the room her friends had been waiting in. "I was nervous , so I was talking." Tenten sighed "To myself..." she finished.

"Aww.. It's your day today ..Sweety there is nothing to be nervous about."Ino cooed and gave her a huge hug followed by her other two best-friends.

* * *

 **10 minutes and a couple of Heartbeats later**

"Friends and Family ... Today we have gathered here to celebrate the joyous union of Neji and Tenten , may the happiness today be with them always."

The priest said "Now Neji repeat after me..."

"I Neji"

 _I Neji_

"Take thee Tenten"

 _Take thee Tenten_

" as my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death parts us."

 _as my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death parts us._

"Tenten please repeat after me"

"I Tenten"

 _I Tenten_

"Take thee Neji"

 _Take thee Neji_

"as my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death parts us."

 _as my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death parts us._

"Now do you take this woman as your wife" the priest said turning to Neji.

Neji looked at Tenten and smiled " _I do._ "

"Tenten do you take this man as your husband" the priest asked.

Tenten returned the smile and said _"I do."_

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was full of laughter and joy , a lot of dancing and bottles of Sake. Afterall the day was over.

Tenten and Neji were finally married.

"Neji .. Excuse me gentleman , I need a minute with my _husband._ "she said smiling politely at the the guests Neji was talking to and pulled him aside.

"Yes _wife ,_ how are you holding up." he smirked.

"Oh you're not wearing a six inch heel are you." she snarled.

"Okay.. I might have your flats in the car, no one will notice if you switch the footwear." he whispered.

"Oh Neji.. You are the best." She said tackling him with a hug "By the way.. Is the resort plan still on." she asked cocking her eyebrows.

"Yeah.. I think so." he said his face lighting up with a smile.

Tenten giggled and pulled him closer by his tie and whispered "By the way ,you look handsome today."

"You don't look half bad yourself." Neji smirked , pulling her closer and sealing her lips with a kiss.

Just like the ones in movies.

The ones which made you feel all warm and mushy on the inside.

The ones in which you see fireworks.

 _Oh good lord , she could get used to them._

* * *

 **The third chapter is officially over. Phew this has been a long chappie .** **I know that the wedding part is a bit rushed , and the orders of the ceremonies(** I don't even wanna go there -_- **)The wedding vows , are the one's which Joey had said during Chandler and Monica's wedding (Courtesy F.R.E.I.N.D.S.) XD.  
**

 **And if you have read the summary of the story , I might have written something about Neji not being an asshole. Well my point being that Neji may seem a little OOC I promise, you it's because every story has it's own demands.I'll make future amends in his character, but that will come later.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **So I hope you people liked it.**

 _ **Please R & R**_

 _ **Reviews keep me alive.**_


	4. Chapter 3(part 1)

**Here comes another chapter.I have no idea , why I keep writing fics sometimes.**

 **However I've decided that the other part of this chapter will be uploaded soon enough. I binge watched the Shippuden episodes the other days and**

 **seeing 5 of your favourite characters (Asuma , Neji , Minato , Kushina , Itachi DX) die in a day is not the most pleasant feeling the world T_T .**

 **Dedicated to C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only and MJ**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto , but the plot bunny is mine and mine only.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :-In which they go places(Part 1)**

* * *

"Oh my god, my heels are all swollen"Tenten groaned as she woke up the next day with a numbing pain surging up her legs (courtesy the killer sky high stilettos and the dance)."I'll get you some spray." came a voice from behind her , making her tumble down the bed in surprise. "Ouch! and now my head's swollen too I guess."Tenten rubbed her temple wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?"Neji asked peering down from the bed ,his face concerned, his hair tousled from all the rolling around the last night.

Tenten glared at him "You surprised me !"

Neji chuckled and scooped her off the floor and made her sit on the bed.

"Stay."he said and walked out of their room.

"Woof !" she rolled her eyes,.

He returned seconds later with a bottle of pain-relief spray and knelled down beside her and took her legs and placed it in his laps and sprayed some medicine on them. "So.." she said trying to strike some conversation.

"Get back to bed , give your legs some rest."he stated cupping her face , his thumbs rubbing circles on her cheeks.

"But we've got to reach the airport in time." she argued.

"I'll call the agency and cancel the trip."Neji stated in his a-matter-of-fact voice. ".. Don't worry about that."

"We can't cancel our own HONEYMOON" she scowled at him. "moreover Hanabi would be mad if we do that."

"We can stay in bed all day you know if you want your honeymoon so bad and do all kind of stuff." he winked.

"Hyuuga Neji since when you become such a pervert?"she glared at him , blushing furiously. They had not yet taken their relationship to the next level ,it was only restricted to making out and clothes being literally ripped off ,other than that it was just simple .. Erm rather passionate kissing ,nothing extreme. They were married now but she still was not confident enough to make the first move ,and Neji he was even more concerned when it came to sex and stuff like that. Just imagining them doing it , made heat pool under her cheeks.

All of a sudden their phone rang and Neji frowned at his phone before finally deciding to picked it up.

"Yes Hanabi wha-"he began only to cut off could hear yelling on the other end of the phone and judging the expression on Neji's face , she could make out that he certainly was pissed off.

"What did she say?" Tenten asked "Was it about the trip?"

"Yeah.. Apparently Hanabi is swearing at me , mocking me for not be a good husband on the first day after our wedding." he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"If we pack quickly we can make it to the airport on time." Tenten said getting up from the floor and making her way to the cupboard, stifling a groan - her legs were killing her.

"Are you sure ,you would be fine?"he asked.

"Yeah, I'll live." she stated as she pulled out her travel bag and threw some clothes randomly inside it. "Now hurry up."

Neji walked to her and wrapped his hands around her ,hugging her from the back "This is going to be the best day of your life , I promise."

"Yeah I know." she said pecking him on his cheeks.

* * *

"This is the worst day of my life." Neji scowled at nothing in particular. Halfway to the airport ,his driver said that the car had run out of had somehow arranged a cab , and by the time they reached the airport the airplane had already taken off.

"Oh it's gonna be fine, we can always go to the resort some other time." Tenten sighed.

"Hanabi was right , I've failed my father.I'm the worst husband ever."he groaned kicking the suitcases in frustration.

"Hello! Kenji.. Could you please bring a car to the airport . Thank you. "Tenten smiled and disconnected the call ,shoving the cellphone back into her purse.

"Kenji's bringing the car , we'll drive to the resort."she announced. "That's going to be a five hour long you sure?" he asked perking up a bit.

"Yep,now get up husband ,we've got a road-trip."

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

"When I said I needed the car quick , I didn't mean you needed to get yourself a ticket for rash driving." Tenten fumed.

Kenji smiled sheepishly and mumbled a quick apology while keeping the suitcases in grinned at Neji as she took the wheel giving him a look which Neji always seemed to understand. She turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life and they sped off.

"Neji.. Why do I have a feeling that we have passed this sign before?"she said pointing to the yellow road had started raining quite heavily and the wind shield had become fogged , Tenten had been driving the car for nearly an hour and she had a hard time figuring out the way.

"It's the third time Tenten , by the way we didn't cross a toll-bridge , did we?" he asked looking at the map on his phone intently.

"No, We didn't." she frowned .

"Yes.. That's the point .. We're going in the wrong direction.." he said running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"But didn't you just tell me to take a left from the mall." she groaned.

"I told you to take the second left from the mall." he retorted.

Tenten huffed banging her head on the steering wheel in frustration.

"For once I thought , that all this would work out ." Tenten sighed her eyes downcast. "You were right ,this is the worst day of our life."

Neji cast her a glance , she looked so defeated .She had gone from being excited to furious to sad in a matter of seconds. It amused him to no end , how he had chanced upon such an unpredictable woman. His lips quirked into a small smile as he made her look at him , cupping her face he bought his face close to her, "I thought we left the idea of the worst day ever back at the airport.".Tenten stared at him for a second and then nodded her head ,like a kid. "But it's raining , and I don't wanna keep driving circles in the town." she whined.

"That is why , I will let you look at the map. We are currently somewhere near here." he said hovering his finger on a location on the map. "We have a starbucks somewhere down the road , and a mall and yeah a French rest- " he began pointing at the various places on the map only to be stopped mid sentence by his wife , "Oh Oh.. A Flea market." she gasped excitedly tapping her finger on the mobile screen.

"A flea market ?"

"A FLEA MARKET !"

Neji chuckled shaking his head , "Then a flea market it is."

"It's just somewhere a few lanes down this road." Tenten said excitedly as she started the car.

The market , was quite had weird shops to begin had let Tenten drag into shops which he never thought he would visit in his life. He wondered if he had made a mistake letting Tenten choose. The place was too sweaty and blingy for his tastes.

 _Neon lights._

 _Bulbs._

Everything sold inside shacks ,It looked as if it was a huge ...HUGE yard smell of cheap clothe and leather overwhelmed his senses. Why in the name of god had she chosen , such a weird place to begin with.

God forbid , he had even spotted an old woman with a black cat perched on her shoulder looking at him creepily. The cat gave him creeps. He shuddered gently under the feline's gaze.

"She's a witch , don't stare at her Neji , she might turn you into a fly."Tenten had whispered to him breaking his staring competition with the creepy looking witch-lady and her cat.

 _What was this place?_

* * *

 **That's it for now , the second part of this chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow as promised . I hope people who are still reading and following this fic , like it.  
**

 **Please R & R**

 **Reviews keep me alive.**

 **Love ya' all**

 **Ja ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So what's up people. I know that no body missed me.. but whatever .I had this chapter written a long time ago , however our hostel was having the entire wifi system re-installed and so i ended up without internet for over a only god knows , how I am still alive.**

 **So here's the next chapter. Dedicated to my dear friend MJ .**

 **Happy belated Birthday. :-***

* * *

 **Chapter 3-(Part 2) In which they go places.**

 _What was this place?_

They walked around aimlessly until they came to a stop before a rugged old shop , which sold old second hand cringed as smell of moth balls and old clothe filled his nose. "Can I please go in." Tenten asked tugging at his sleeve.

"You go ahead...I'll just look around a bit."

"Okay , I'll be back in a minute." she smiled pecking him on the cheek ,and walked into the sighed deeply , he would never understand Tenten , she could actually have anything she wanted - all she had to do was ask , however she never when they dated , she would not allow him to give her anything .The engagement ring , she had somehow come to know it's price and had given him an hour of lecture of how even if he would have given her a ring with a fake ruby she would've accepted just didn't like it when he paid for her stuff.

Neji wondered , when she would at last accept him as a husband , and let him do things and help her in stuff .. You know like a normal husband did.

Deep in thoughts , he didn't hear a voice calling out to a sharp rap on his head made him come out of his looked at a old man holding a wooden hand fan , "You've been looking at that vase for the past five minutes , young man. Do you wish to buy it?" he said sternly ,pointing to a disgusting looking sea-shell lamp.

"No.. I don't." he scowled , scrunching his nose in disgust.

He was about to walk away , when a pendant caught his attention, it was that of panda , complete with small black and white was the size of his little small piece of Jwellery made his thoughts turn back to that fateful day , many years back.

* * *

 **Flashback starts**

It was very quite peaceful day , Neji had skipped the economics class and had wandered into the library. The teacher who taught economics was a weirdo , he kept coming late to class , and his classmates kept screaming and shouting on the top of their lungs. So he decided to give the library a visit.

He was a student who could get straight A's in all the subjects even if he skipped all the classes , on all the days of the school authorities wouldn't throw him out because they needed him , to maintain the school's status.

 _He wasn't considered a prodigy for nothing._

So he sauntered into the library browsing through the shelves of books. He picked up random book , from a random shelf , and started randomly flipping pages . When someone patted on his shoulder , he looked up to only look at the face of a girl with brown eyes smiling at him.

"Is that seat taken?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

"Good." she said and settled down , opening her bag and taking out a notebook and a book , she plugged in her earphones and began jotting down some notes.

Neji took his own sweet time casting glances at her from behind his was wearing a black sweatshirt , her light brown hair was tied in two buns resting on the top , she appeared to be very much into her eyes focused on the sheet , while her other hand was busy shoving chips into her kept staring at her for a long time , wondering what about this girl had caught his attention.

"Take a picture , it will last longer." she suddenly giggled finally looking up at him.

"What?" Neji said , blood pooling under his embarrassed him to no end that he had been caught staring at a _girl !_ His inner voice reminded him.

"You're staring at me." she laughed as she removed her earphones.

"Never seen a girl with these?" she pointed at her hairdo.

Neji stopped himself from replying , wondering if she would be offended by it.

She laughed at his expression , " Spill it."

"Hn." he grunted , looking down at his book ignoring her.

"Just say it."

"Hn."

"Oh come on"

"You look like a panda." he blurted out , irritated with her continuous persuasion .

She smiled at him lightly .

 _Well.. that was a nice response._

Maybe he was a bit too early in judging her , because the next thing he knew was that his book was ripped out of his hand and slammed down his head _HARD._

He grimaced , as pain surged throbbed in his head.

"What the fuck was that for?" he scowled.

"What did you expect from a girl , whom you just called a Panda?" she smirked.

Neji was beyond amused , the girl in front of him was big ball of weirdness wit the strength of an elephant.

"You need to make it up to me." she said.

"And why is that?" he said quirking an eyebrow "I don't even know you."

"You said I was a Panda , so I demand an apology." she said and packed her things mumbling something about being late for the P.E class , and him being a conceited leaving she whipped out a small paper and scribbled something on it. She tossed it at him , hitting him straight on his nose and left.

He stared at her until she was gone , before turning to that piece of paper.

" _Meet me behind the gym after school with the apology."  
_

 _\- Panda Chan"_

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

Neji chuckled at the memory. Never in a million years had he ever imagined that he would be married to the same ol' Panda-chan he had been quite scared of in High-school. "How much is that panda pendant." he asked.

"I'm sorry but a woman already said that she wanted to buy that , it's booked." he said.

"I'll pay you more." he stated.

"I'm sorry sir." the old man frowned.

"Twenty dollars."

"No sir , she said she woul-"

"Fifty dollars." Neji deadpanned.

"Here you go."the man put the pendant in a box , "have a good day, Sir."

Neji smirked as he handed the old-man the money.

"Hey Neji , there you are." Tenten ran upto him , and pulled him away from the shop "I found this wonderful antique shop down that corner." she exclaimed and dragged him to the aforesaid shop.

* * *

 **An hour later**

 _He frowned._

She _grinned._

"Are you sure that the shop did not have carpets and candle stands , I'm sure I saw a beautiful painting."Neji badgered on as he continued hauling all the things that they had brought from the flea market into the car. Tenten huffed and gave him a wary glance , "Enough already , these antiques I bought are priceless."

They had spent nearly three hours in the market , Neji had made her eat lunch at the classic french diner , he had seen in map had been carrying the antiques with her all the time , as if her life depended on they settled down in the car ,Tenten sighed and ran a hand through her wet hair. Neji looked at her as she kept staring at the shiny metal blade of the sword she just bought.

 _A freaking Sword._

She ran a finger down it's hilt , "See there's something written on it." she said excitedly as she brought it closer to her face.

The eyes had that gleam , a small smile danced on looked so friggin' adorable that Neji couldn't help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling spread through his entire body as he watched her her happy was what kept him going. It was true that she smiled a lot , but seeing her all happy and bubbly was a treat. Even if the happiness was because she was currently admiring a weapon , that screamed bloody murder.

The car ride which followed was mostly silent , nothing about it was honeymoon-ish much to Tenten's disappointment. She had to do something before she killed herself out of boredom, the radio was cranking up , some sappy Stevie Wonder song and she had literally wanted to drive the sword she had brought into her stomach.

Maybe buying the weapon _was a bad idea._

She was turning _suicidal_.

"Stop the car." she groaned.

"What?"

"Stop the car."

"Stop the car?"

"For the love of god STOP THE DAMN CAR!" she screamed.

The car came to a screeching halt. Neji looked at her , his face filled with concern and confusion. "Are you okay?" he asked."If this is gonna be how we're going to have spend this trip, then I'm not going to go anywhere." she stated crossing her arms."What do you want me to do?" Neji said looking at her intently.

"I don't know , just do _something!_ "she huffed.

Neji nodded and started the car while Tenten waited... _patiently_ , might I add.

A minute passed.

Then another..

And another..

And another..

And another..

Apparently several minutes passed by and Tenten started , getting restless .The highway was deserted , there was nothing to even look at and admire other than the rain-washed road an-

"Tenten have you heard anything about car-drifting." Neji said all of a sudden. "No.."she nodded , getting confused.

Something about Neji's smirk told her that she was about to find out what that meant.

In the matter of a second ,the car had speeded up to about 60 miles per hour and then all she knew was that there was a turn in the road , and Neji had turned the wheel .The car itself had maneuvered to it's side and came to a dramatic stop after turning a full three sixty degree .She had her face sticking to the window glass as she had been flung to the side..Heart beating erratically , face red with something akin to fear and exhilaration.

"Now this is how you do a perfect drift." Neji smirked

"Are you crazy.. That.. That was a disaster" Tenten stated in a MATTER-OF-FACT way"But can I do that ?"She smiled giving him her best puppy-dog look.

"If you want to enjoy our honeymoon as a pair of ghosts, then you might as well do it... So NO! " he chuckled , as he drove the car to the side of the road.

"But-"she protested.

"My answer is NO Tenten.. I will not allow you to do that...Ever."he clarified.

"So this was your idea of fun. " She snapped "Showing off a death-defying car drift and to top it all not allowing your cute little wife to do it."

"Yeah." he shrugged.

"You are pure evil, Neji Hyuuga pure evi-" however the rest of the ranting was drowned in the brain-numbing kiss that Neji was giving her.

She snaked her hand around his neck and pulled him closer.A minute later his hands were everywhere , she was pulled onto his lap , the kiss had turned into a heated make-out session , and neither of them was willing to her , his kisses were like drugs making her high.

It was like falling into and endless abyss of sensations she had never felt somewhere down the lane when breathing became an issue , they had to stop.. eventually , taking in a deep breath she pulled away,however letting her forehead rest against his.

"Woah!" sh giggled.

Neji sirked , still trying to catch his breath.

At times like this , he wondered where he got all that self-control from ,there she was the love of his life , just a few inches away from he wanted he could've thrown her on the seat and he could've taken her right then and there , she wouldn't have minded.

The point was that he could have.

However he _wouldn't._

He did not want there first time to be on the backseat of a car stranded in the middle of a high-way.

No.. His pride - oh screw his pride.

His heart would never allow that.

He wanted her to have the best time of her life with him when both of them knew that it was time. All the passion and hormones and the other stuff could wait till then.

"So , was that fun enough." he chuckled placing a very flustered Tenten back into her seat. "Yeah, Hyuuga it was fun." Tenten said rolling her eyes , not missing how his lips had quirked into a small smile as she admitted , Neji's laugh was always a treat for her , he had no idea how gorgeous he looked when he smiled.

The rest of the car-ride was silent , the same deadly silence like it had been before all the dramatic GTA interlude.

However Tenten didn't have any suicidal thoughts now , cause now a certain someone was busy holding her hand and giving her kisses every now and then.

 _Well maybe the trip wasn't going to be much of a drag after all._

* * *

 **So finally I've this chapter has come to an I've decided that my writing skills have gone exceptionally promises about the next update , because *silently curses the friggin dorm wifi.* because I think I need to think more about where and how this plot would guys should Google car-drifting if you need help visualizing this entire thing.I hope you liked it.**

 **Please R & R**

 **-Ja ne  
**

 _What was this place?_

They walked around aimlessly until they came to a stop before a rugged old shop , which sold old second hand cringed as smell of moth balls and old clothe filled his nose. "Can I please go in." Tenten asked tugging at his sleeve.

"You go ahead...I'll just look around a bit."

"Okay , I'll be back in a minute." she smiled pecking him on the cheek ,and walked into the sighed deeply , he would never understand Tenten , she could actually have anything she wanted - all she had to do was ask , however she never when they dated , she would not allow him to give her anything .The engagement ring , she had somehow come to know it's price and had given him an hour of lecture of how even if he would have given her a ring with a fake ruby she would've accepted just didn't like it when he paid for her stuff.

Neji wondered , when she would at last accept him as a husband , and let him do things and help her in stuff .. You know like a normal husband did.

Deep in thoughts , he didn't hear a voice calling out to a sharp rap on his head made him come out of his looked at a old man holding a wooden hand fan , "You've been looking at that vase for the past five minutes , young man. Do you wish to buy it?" he said sternly ,pointing to a disgusting looking sea-shell lamp.

"No.. I don't." he scowled , scrunching his nose in disgust.

He was about to walk away , when a pendant caught his attention, it was that of panda , complete with small black and white was the size of his little small piece of Jwellery made his thoughts turn back to that fateful day , many years back.

* * *

 **Flashback starts**

It was very quite peaceful day , Neji had skipped the economics class and had wandered into the library. The teacher who taught economics was a weirdo , he kept coming late to class , and his classmates kept screaming and shouting on the top of their lungs. So he decided to give the library a visit.

He was a student who could get straight A's in all the subjects even if he skipped all the classes , on all the days of the school authorities wouldn't throw him out because they needed him , to maintain the school's status.

 _He wasn't considered a prodigy for nothing._

So he sauntered into the library browsing through the shelves of books. He picked up random book , from a random shelf , and started randomly flipping pages . When someone patted on his shoulder , he looked up to only look at the face of a girl with brown eyes smiling at him.

"Is that seat taken?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

"Good." she said and settled down , opening her bag and taking out a notebook and a book , she plugged in her earphones and began jotting down some notes.

Neji took his own sweet time casting glances at her from behind his was wearing a black sweatshirt , her light brown hair was tied in two buns resting on the top , she appeared to be very much into her eyes focused on the sheet , while her other hand was busy shoving chips into her kept staring at her for a long time , wondering what about this girl had caught his attention.

"Take a picture , it will last longer." she suddenly giggled finally looking up at him.

"What?" Neji said , blood pooling under his embarrassed him to no end that he had been caught staring at a _girl !_ His inner voice reminded him.

"You're staring at me." she laughed as she removed her earphones.

"Never seen a girl with these?" she pointed at her hairdo.

Neji stopped himself from replying , wondering if she would be offended by it.

She laughed at his expression , " Spill it."

"Hn." he grunted , looking down at his book ignoring her.

"Just say it."

"Hn."

"Oh come on"

"You look like a panda." he blurted out , irritated with her continuous persuasion .

She smiled at him lightly .

 _Well.. that was a nice response._

Maybe he was a bit too early in judging her , because the next thing he knew was that his book was ripped out of his hand and slammed down his head _HARD._

He grimaced , as pain surged throbbed in his head.

"What the fuck was that for?" he scowled.

"What did you expect from a girl , whom you just called a Panda?" she smirked.

Neji was beyond amused , the girl in front of him was big ball of weirdness wit the strength of an elephant.

"You need to make it up to me." she said.

"And why is that?" he said quirking an eyebrow "I don't even know you."

"You said I was a Panda , so I demand an apology." she said and packed her things mumbling something about being late for the P.E class , and him being a conceited leaving she whipped out a small paper and scribbled something on it. She tossed it at him , hitting him straight on his nose and left.

He stared at her until she was gone , before turning to that piece of paper.

" _Meet me behind the gym after school with the apology."  
_

 _\- Panda Chan"_

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

Neji chuckled at the memory. Never in a million years had he ever imagined that he would be married to the same ol' Panda-chan he had been quite scared of in High-school. "How much is that panda pendant." he asked.

"I'm sorry but a woman already said that she wanted to buy that , it's booked." he said.

"I'll pay you more." he stated.

"I'm sorry sir." the old man frowned.

"Twenty dollars."

"No sir , she said she woul-"

"Fifty dollars." Neji deadpanned.

"Here you go."the man put the pendant in a box , "have a good day, Sir."

Neji smirked as he handed the old-man the money.

"Hey Neji , there you are." Tenten ran upto him , and pulled him away from the shop "I found this wonderful antique shop down that corner." she exclaimed and dragged him to the aforesaid shop.

* * *

 **An hour later**

 _He frowned._

She _grinned._

"Are you sure that the shop did not have carpets and candle stands , I'm sure I saw a beautiful painting."Neji badgered on as he continued hauling all the things that they had brought from the flea market into the car. Tenten huffed and gave him a wary glance , "Enough already , these antiques I bought are priceless."

They had spent nearly three hours in the market , Neji had made her eat lunch at the classic french diner , he had seen in map had been carrying the antiques with her all the time , as if her life depended on they settled down in the car ,Tenten sighed and ran a hand through her wet hair. Neji looked at her as she kept staring at the shiny metal blade of the sword she just bought.

 _A freaking Sword._

She ran a finger down it's hilt , "See there's something written on it." she said excitedly as she brought it closer to her face.

The eyes had that gleam , a small smile danced on looked so friggin' adorable that Neji couldn't help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling spread through his entire body as he watched her her happy was what kept him going. It was true that she smiled a lot , but seeing her all happy and bubbly was a treat. Even if the happiness was because she was currently admiring a weapon , that screamed bloody murder.

The car ride which followed was mostly silent , nothing about it was honeymoon-ish much to Tenten's disappointment. She had to do something before she killed herself out of boredom, the radio was cranking up , some sappy Stevie Wonder song and she had literally wanted to drive the sword she had brought into her stomach.

Maybe buying the weapon _was a bad idea._

She was turning _suicidal_.

"Stop the car." she groaned.

"What?"

"Stop the car."

"Stop the car?"

"For the love of god STOP THE DAMN CAR!" she screamed.

The car came to a screeching halt. Neji looked at her , his face filled with concern and confusion. "Are you okay?" he asked."If this is gonna be how we're going to have spend this trip, then I'm not going to go anywhere." she stated crossing her arms."What do you want me to do?" Neji said looking at her intently.

"I don't know , just do _something!_ "she huffed.

Neji nodded and started the car while Tenten waited... _patiently_ , might I add.

A minute passed.

Then another..

And another..

And another..

And another..

Apparently several minutes passed by and Tenten started , getting restless .The highway was deserted , there was nothing to even look at and admire other than the rain-washed road an-

"Tenten have you heard anything about car-drifting." Neji said all of a sudden. "No.."she nodded , getting confused.

Something about Neji's smirk told her that she was about to find out what that meant.

In the matter of a second ,the car had speeded up to about 60 miles per hour and then all she knew was that there was a turn in the road , and Neji had turned the wheel .The car itself had maneuvered to it's side and came to a dramatic stop after turning a full three sixty degree .She had her face sticking to the window glass as she had been flung to the side..Heart beating erratically , face red with something akin to fear and exhilaration.

"Now this is how you do a perfect drift." Neji smirked

"Are you crazy.. That.. That was a disaster" Tenten stated in a MATTER-OF-FACT way"But can I do that ?"She smiled giving him her best puppy-dog look.

"If you want to enjoy our honeymoon as a pair of ghosts, then you might as well do it... So NO! " he chuckled , as he drove the car to the side of the road.

"But-"she protested.

"My answer is NO Tenten.. I will not allow you to do that...Ever."he clarified.

"So this was your idea of fun. " She snapped "Showing off a death-defying car drift and to top it all not allowing your cute little wife to do it."

"Yeah." he shrugged.

"You are pure evil, Neji Hyuuga pure evi-" however the rest of the ranting was drowned in the brain-numbing kiss that Neji was giving her.

She snaked her hand around his neck and pulled him closer.A minute later his hands were everywhere , she was pulled onto his lap , the kiss had turned into a heated make-out session , and neither of them was willing to her , his kisses were like drugs making her high.

It was like falling into and endless abyss of sensations she had never felt somewhere down the lane when breathing became an issue , they had to stop.. eventually , taking in a deep breath she pulled away,however letting her forehead rest against his.

"Woah!" sh giggled.

Neji sirked , still trying to catch his breath.

At times like this , he wondered where he got all that self-control from ,there she was the love of his life , just a few inches away from he wanted he could've thrown her on the seat and he could've taken her right then and there , she wouldn't have minded.

The point was that he could have.

However he _wouldn't._

He did not want there first time to be on the backseat of a car stranded in the middle of a high-way.

No.. His pride - oh screw his pride.

His heart would never allow that.

He wanted her to have the best time of her life with him when both of them knew that it was time. All the passion and hormones and the other stuff could wait till then.

"So , was that fun enough." he chuckled placing a very flustered Tenten back into her seat. "Yeah, Hyuuga it was fun." Tenten said rolling her eyes , not missing how his lips had quirked into a small smile as she admitted , Neji's laugh was always a treat for her , he had no idea how gorgeous he looked when he smiled.

The rest of the car-ride was silent , the same deadly silence like it had been before all the dramatic GTA interlude.

However Tenten didn't have any suicidal thoughts now , cause now a certain someone was busy holding her hand and giving her kisses every now and then.

 _Well maybe the trip wasn't going to be much of a drag after all._

* * *

 **So finally I've this chapter has come to an I've decided that my writing skills have gone exceptionally promises about the next update , because *silently curses the friggin dorm wifi.* because I think I need to think more about where and how this plot would guys should Google car-drifting if you need help visualizing this entire thing.I hope you liked it.**

 **Please R & R**

 **-Ja ne  
**

 **ing the entire wifi system re-installed and so i ended up without internet for over a only god knows , how I am still alive.**

 _What was this place?_

They walked around aimlessly until they came to a stop before a rugged old shop , which sold old second hand cringed as smell of moth balls and old clothe filled his nose. "Can I please go in." Tenten asked tugging at his sleeve.

"You go ahead...I'll just look around a bit."

"Okay , I'll be back in a minute." she smiled pecking him on the cheek ,and walked into the sighed deeply , he would never understand Tenten , she could actually have anything she wanted - all she had to do was ask , however she never when they dated , she would not allow him to give her anything .The engagement ring , she had somehow come to know it's price and had given him an hour of lecture of how even if he would have given her a ring with a fake ruby she would've accepted just didn't like it when he paid for her stuff.

Neji wondered , when she would at last accept him as a husband , and let him do things and help her in stuff .. You know like a normal husband did.

Deep in thoughts , he didn't hear a voice calling out to a sharp rap on his head made him come out of his looked at a old man holding a wooden hand fan , "You've been looking at that vase for the past five minutes , young man. Do you wish to buy it?" he said sternly ,pointing to a disgusting looking sea-shell lamp.

"No.. I don't." he scowled , scrunching his nose in disgust.

He was about to walk away , when a pendant caught his attention, it was that of panda , complete with small black and white was the size of his little small piece of Jwellery made his thoughts turn back to that fateful day , many years back.

* * *

 **Flashback starts**

It was very quite peaceful day , Neji had skipped the economics class and had wandered into the library. The teacher who taught economics was a weirdo , he kept coming late to class , and his classmates kept screaming and shouting on the top of their lungs. So he decided to give the library a visit.

He was a student who could get straight A's in all the subjects even if he skipped all the classes , on all the days of the school authorities wouldn't throw him out because they needed him , to maintain the school's status.

 _He wasn't considered a prodigy for nothing._

So he sauntered into the library browsing through the shelves of books. He picked up random book , from a random shelf , and started randomly flipping pages . When someone patted on his shoulder , he looked up to only look at the face of a girl with brown eyes smiling at him.

"Is that seat taken?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

"Good." she said and settled down , opening her bag and taking out a notebook and a book , she plugged in her earphones and began jotting down some notes.

Neji took his own sweet time casting glances at her from behind his was wearing a black sweatshirt , her light brown hair was tied in two buns resting on the top , she appeared to be very much into her eyes focused on the sheet , while her other hand was busy shoving chips into her kept staring at her for a long time , wondering what about this girl had caught his attention.

"Take a picture , it will last longer." she suddenly giggled finally looking up at him.

"What?" Neji said , blood pooling under his embarrassed him to no end that he had been caught staring at a _girl !_ His inner voice reminded him.

"You're staring at me." she laughed as she removed her earphones.

"Never seen a girl with these?" she pointed at her hairdo.

Neji stopped himself from replying , wondering if she would be offended by it.

She laughed at his expression , " Spill it."

"Hn." he grunted , looking down at his book ignoring her.

"Just say it."

"Hn."

"Oh come on"

"You look like a panda." he blurted out , irritated with her continuous persuasion .

She smiled at him lightly .

 _Well.. that was a nice response._

Maybe he was a bit too early in judging her , because the next thing he knew was that his book was ripped out of his hand and slammed down his head _HARD._

He grimaced , as pain surged throbbed in his head.

"What the fuck was that for?" he scowled.

"What did you expect from a girl , whom you just called a Panda?" she smirked.

Neji was beyond amused , the girl in front of him was big ball of weirdness wit the strength of an elephant.

"You need to make it up to me." she said.

"And why is that?" he said quirking an eyebrow "I don't even know you."

"You said I was a Panda , so I demand an apology." she said and packed her things mumbling something about being late for the P.E class , and him being a conceited leaving she whipped out a small paper and scribbled something on it. She tossed it at him , hitting him straight on his nose and left.

He stared at her until she was gone , before turning to that piece of paper.

" _Meet me behind the gym after school with the apology."  
_

 _\- Panda Chan"_

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

Neji chuckled at the memory. Never in a million years had he ever imagined that he would be married to the same ol' Panda-chan he had been quite scared of in High-school. "How much is that panda pendant." he asked.

"I'm sorry but a woman already said that she wanted to buy that , it's booked." he said.

"I'll pay you more." he stated.

"I'm sorry sir." the old man frowned.

"Twenty dollars."

"No sir , she said she woul-"

"Fifty dollars." Neji deadpanned.

"Here you go."the man put the pendant in a box , "have a good day, Sir."

Neji smirked as he handed the old-man the money.

"Hey Neji , there you are." Tenten ran upto him , and pulled him away from the shop "I found this wonderful antique shop down that corner." she exclaimed and dragged him to the aforesaid shop.

* * *

 **An hour later**

 _He frowned._

She _grinned._

"Are you sure that the shop did not have carpets and candle stands , I'm sure I saw a beautiful painting."Neji badgered on as he continued hauling all the things that they had brought from the flea market into the car. Tenten huffed and gave him a wary glance , "Enough already , these antiques I bought are priceless."

They had spent nearly three hours in the market , Neji had made her eat lunch at the classic french diner , he had seen in map had been carrying the antiques with her all the time , as if her life depended on they settled down in the car ,Tenten sighed and ran a hand through her wet hair. Neji looked at her as she kept staring at the shiny metal blade of the sword she just bought.

 _A freaking Sword._

She ran a finger down it's hilt , "See there's something written on it." she said excitedly as she brought it closer to her face.

The eyes had that gleam , a small smile danced on looked so friggin' adorable that Neji couldn't help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling spread through his entire body as he watched her her happy was what kept him going. It was true that she smiled a lot , but seeing her all happy and bubbly was a treat. Even if the happiness was because she was currently admiring a weapon , that screamed bloody murder.

The car ride which followed was mostly silent , nothing about it was honeymoon-ish much to Tenten's disappointment. She had to do something before she killed herself out of boredom, the radio was cranking up , some sappy Stevie Wonder song and she had literally wanted to drive the sword she had brought into her stomach.

Maybe buying the weapon _was a bad idea._

She was turning _suicidal_.

"Stop the car." she groaned.

"What?"

"Stop the car."

"Stop the car?"

"For the love of god STOP THE DAMN CAR!" she screamed.

The car came to a screeching halt. Neji looked at her , his face filled with concern and confusion. "Are you okay?" he asked."If this is gonna be how we're going to have spend this trip, then I'm not going to go anywhere." she stated crossing her arms."What do you want me to do?" Neji said looking at her intently.

"I don't know , just do _something!_ "she huffed.

Neji nodded and started the car while Tenten waited... _patiently_ , might I add.

A minute passed.

Then another..

And another..

And another..

And another..

Apparently several minutes passed by and Tenten started , getting restless .The highway was deserted , there was nothing to even look at and admire other than the rain-washed road an-

"Tenten have you heard anything about car-drifting." Neji said all of a sudden. "No.."she nodded , getting confused.

Something about Neji's smirk told her that she was about to find out what that meant.

In the matter of a second ,the car had speeded up to about 60 miles per hour and then all she knew was that there was a turn in the road , and Neji had turned the wheel .The car itself had maneuvered to it's side and came to a dramatic stop after turning a full three sixty degree .She had her face sticking to the window glass as she had been flung to the side..Heart beating erratically , face red with something akin to fear and exhilaration.

"Now this is how you do a perfect drift." Neji smirked

"Are you crazy.. That.. That was a disaster" Tenten stated in a MATTER-OF-FACT way"But can I do that ?"She smiled giving him her best puppy-dog look.

"If you want to enjoy our honeymoon as a pair of ghosts, then you might as well do it... So NO! " he chuckled , as he drove the car to the side of the road.

"But-"she protested.

"My answer is NO Tenten.. I will not allow you to do that...Ever."he clarified.

"So this was your idea of fun. " She snapped "Showing off a death-defying car drift and to top it all not allowing your cute little wife to do it."

"Yeah." he shrugged.

"You are pure evil, Neji Hyuuga pure evi-" however the rest of the ranting was drowned in the brain-numbing kiss that Neji was giving her.

She snaked her hand around his neck and pulled him closer.A minute later his hands were everywhere , she was pulled onto his lap , the kiss had turned into a heated make-out session , and neither of them was willing to her , his kisses were like drugs making her high.

It was like falling into and endless abyss of sensations she had never felt somewhere down the lane when breathing became an issue , they had to stop.. eventually , taking in a deep breath she pulled away,however letting her forehead rest against his.

"Woah!" sh giggled.

Neji sirked , still trying to catch his breath.

At times like this , he wondered where he got all that self-control from ,there she was the love of his life , just a few inches away from he wanted he could've thrown her on the seat and he could've taken her right then and there , she wouldn't have minded.

The point was that he could have.

However he _wouldn't._

He did not want there first time to be on the backseat of a car stranded in the middle of a high-way.

No.. His pride - oh screw his pride.

His heart would never allow that.

He wanted her to have the best time of her life with him when both of them knew that it was time. All the passion and hormones and the other stuff could wait till then.

"So , was that fun enough." he chuckled placing a very flustered Tenten back into her seat. "Yeah, Hyuuga it was fun." Tenten said rolling her eyes , not missing how his lips had quirked into a small smile as she admitted , Neji's laugh was always a treat for her , he had no idea how gorgeous he looked when he smiled.

The rest of the car-ride was silent , the same deadly silence like it had been before all the dramatic GTA interlude.

However Tenten didn't have any suicidal thoughts now , cause now a certain someone was busy holding her hand and giving her kisses every now and then.

 _Well maybe the trip wasn't going to be much of a drag after all._

* * *

 **So finally I've this chapter has come to an I've decided that my writing skills have gone exceptionally promises about the next update , because *silently curses the friggin dorm wifi.* because I think I need to think more about where and how this plot would guys should Google car-drifting if you need help visualizing this entire thing.I hope you liked it.**

 **Please R & R**

 **-Ja ne  
**


End file.
